


I just needed somebody now.

by smartforholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Greg Lestrade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartforholmes/pseuds/smartforholmes
Summary: Set immediately after the unforgettable "I'll take care of it" scene in The Final Problem.Based on Mystrade Monday prompt #6 “I made a mistake”.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	I just needed somebody now.

_This hurt that I'm holding's_ _gettin_ _' heavy_

Lestrade moved around Musgrave, the youngest Holmes now placed on a moving cage so she could be transferred back to Sherrinford. Sherlock and John were still relaxing in the back of an ambulance, embracing each other, conveying warmth after the soldier spent hours inside the pit. It has been approximately an hour since he last heard from Mycroft, the eldest Holmes still imprisoned in Eurus' cell.

Greg has tried to contact him again, just for his calls to go straight to voicemail; such desperation earned him a call by a not-so pleased Anthea, the woman already dealing with immense paperwork and calls by Mycroft's colleagues. So he stayed there, not knowing how the man he cared so much about was in that instant.

_Beggin_ _' on my knees_

Mycroft laid on the floor of Eurus' chamber, the Governor's corpse just a few inches away from him. He was clueless about when he was going to be able to leave this shithole; hours and hours running while he remained unaware. The anguish and uncertainty of those 4 walls surrounding him, resulted in him starting to pull his hair and gasp constantly. Gregory's voice echoed in the hallways of his Mind Palace, pleading for Mycroft to hang on a little bit more. But he couldn't go on anymore.

_Screamin_ _',_

"Someone come and help me!" His voice came out harsh and destroyed, the dominant façade he demonstrated vanished, uncovering his weakness.

The doors from the elevator opened just in time Mycroft started crying out again, on this occasion, for a certain silver-haired Detective Inspector.

The Detective Inspector in question glanced wide-eyed at Mycroft, the peek of him obscuring his face between his knees, tugged tightly against his chest and arms surrounding them.

"Mycroft!" Greg exclaimed, speeding towards the shivering form of his darling.

_My breath's_ _gettin_ _' short and I'm unsteady_

Lestrade arrived next to Mycroft in no time, kneeling beside him whilst his hand lying on his shoulder. The number of shudders Mycroft went through was concerning, and the sweat covering his complexion as well.

"I'm right here, darlin'. It's alright, it's just me.” Gregory whispered on Mycroft's ear, his hands rubbing small circles on his back, chin pressed against the opposite shoulder.

The auburn sobbed, shrinking on his side unhurriedly, his hands still laying over sore eyes. Shivering, Mycroft rested his head on Greg's lap, neck shoved against a smooth but strong abdomen.

_Wellin_ _' up in tears as I lay upon your belly_

“I got you, sunshine. I got ya'...” Gregory leaned over, lips pressing a soft kiss on the younger's temple, reassuring him of his presence in the room.

_Telling you,_

“ _I am fine_ , Gregory, _I don't really need nobody_.” The eldest Holmes whizzed, attempting to sit up, just to be attacked by the recollections of the events in the early afternoon. His entire body quivered, almost forfeiting equilibrium if not for Gregory's iconic reflexes.

_But you say through a sigh_

“Yeah, _you've said that lie already_. Innumerable times, Mycroft. Just let me be here for you, alright? If you don't wish for it, you can banish me to Kazakhstan or whichever bizarre location you desire.” Lestrade's strong arms gripped Mycroft in a tight embrace with no getaway.

Mycroft wanted to fight it, _him,_ to repress his physique from everyone and not demonstrate his defenselessness. But Gregory has become his safe place, his refugee from the toughest of cyclones, from the roughest of earthquakes.

_I just needed company now_

Rapidly enough, Mycroft cracked into a series of sobs, surrounding on Gregory's arms once again, gripping his old coat and losing himself on his essence. “Gregory...”

Another kiss landed on the top of his skull, this time, Greg's chin resting on it. “Hush, love, just let it out. I'm not leavin' you.”

Those particular utterances were sufficient for the British Government to ultimately break down entirely. **“I made a mistak** **e** , and another, and another... One after the other and I-I can't come across to stop ruining everything — everyone I treasure,” The pain in his chest and the absence of breath came back, but Mycroft focused on the strong soul keeping him up. “Please... _Please, Gregory._ I would not be able to exonerate myself if you abandon me...”

Gregory's heart clutched, snuggling Mycroft close to his body as vastly as conceivable. God, how could this man be able to not shatter before?

_I just needed someone around_

“Hey... Look at me darlin', look into my eyes,” Lestrade's fingers tugged Mycroft's chin softly, motivating him to look up. “hello there, gorgeous.” Greg smiled, his eyes expressing care, affection, ** _love_**. “There is nothing in the globe that can snatch me away from you, 'kay? I would haul you and keep you safe from any harm in England.”

Mycroft's vision was promptly clouded due to the forming of tears. “I don't know what have I done to deserve you...”

_Just company now_

“ ** _Exist,_** ” Greg whispered, collecting Mycroft on his arms; lying across his lap, the auburn's forehead huddled against his neck. “Lemme take care of you. Lemme take you home and spoil you, caress you, hold you...” Gregory's voice trailed off, his face reaching near to Mycroft's; sharing the same breath. “ ** _Love you._** ”

The younger shut down the slight distance dividing them, it was a simple kiss, just the touch of two pairs of lips; the desire of two individuals pursuing tenderness and consolation. Mycroft's hands landed on Gregory's neck, bringing him closer. Greg rested his right hand on Holmes' jaw lovingly, whilst his right held him by his waistline.

They separated a few seconds later, the taste of the kiss salty. Gregory's thumbs whipped away the remaining tears on Mycroft's eyes.

“I love you, Mycroft. God... It has been years, don't shove me away... Let me be the one, _the only one you need._ ”

Lestrade's forehead pressed on top of Mycroft's, the younger caressed his face.

“And I you, Gregory. Take me home.”

_Comfort crowd._


End file.
